


Electricity

by LadyDanger420



Series: Ectober 2019 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober 2019 (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2019 (Danny Phantom), Electricity, Gen, what happens when a 14-year-old gets lightning powers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Danny should be used to ghost weirdness, but this new revelation is a little shocking.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Angela "Angie" Mikaelsen, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Ectober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> haha I'm so late on this sorry... I plan to finish Ectober, just things got crazy the last week of October and I couldn't sit to write very often.

Danny squinted at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. His hair was extra wild this morning, seeming to completely ignore gravity just like it did when he was Phantom. Attacking it with a comb didn't seem to do much, so after a few fruitless moments he shrugged and let it be.

Ducking into the kitchen he saw Jazz sitting at the table reading and eating a bowl of cereal. He tapped her on the shoulder as he slipped past, hoping to startle her a bit.

_ Zap _

The familiar crack of static electricity accompanied her flinch, aqua eyes lifting from her book to glare at him.

"Were you sliding around in your socks again? That was a pretty strong shock."

"Nah. Didn't think that was gonna happen, actually, but my hair was standing on end when I woke up." He replied, grabbing a packet of pop tarts from the cupboard and retreating towards the front door.

"I'm walking with Sam and Tucker today, see you later!"

He was out the door before anyone replied, not noticing the crackle that preceded him grabbing the doorknob.

It was only about a block to where the three of them met up to walk to school. When Danny saw them standing on the corner he hurried into a jog, feeling surprisingly energetic for the early hour.

"Hey guys!" He greeted as he joined them, clapping a hand on Tucker's shoulder and nodding to Sam. Tucker jumped, ducking out from under his touch with a startled yelp.

"Dude, you've got some serious static charge going on."

“Huh, Jazz said the same thing. Maybe the weather?” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I dunno.”

“It could be, you know,” Sam glanced around before leaning in, lowering her voice as she did so. “Ghost stuff?”

“Fair point.” Danny glanced down at the branching scar that spread from his left hand, flexing his fingers a few times. “But it does seem kinda late for that, don’t you think?”

Both his friends shrugged.

“Ghost stuff is weird. Maybe Angie has an idea, you can ask at lunch.” 

Minds made up, the trio continued on their way to school.

* * *

In the past four classes, Danny had managed to zap three people. The first was Dash, who shoulder-checked him into his locker as he passed by, but the quarterback didn’t stick around to wail on him after the shock he got from touching him. Someone else bumped into him during passing period and yelped, but he wasn’t sure who it was. The last one was Wes, who Danny was pretty sure was adding ‘weirdly staticky’ to his list of reasons why Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person. 

He was right, but Danny was invested in making sure no one else realized it.

After grabbing his lunch--supposedly meatloaf, but it had an odd gelatin-esque quality to it that he didn’t want to think about--he made his way to their usual table, relieved to see a head of blonde hair already there.

“Hey, Danny.” The senior nodded at him, making a face at the dubiously edible food on his tray. “Heard Dash had a shocking encounter this morning.”

He snorted, sitting down and looking around the cafeteria for the other two members of their posse. Tucker was still in line to get his lunch, and Sam was on her way over. “Yeah, got any ideas about what it could be?”

She sighed, setting her sandwich down and resting her chin on one hand. “Well, maybe. Did some reading during my free hour--how familiar are you with elemental affinities?”

The blank look he gave her was enough of an answer.

“Okay, I should’ve expected that.” She chuckled at herself. “It’s a ghost thing, but not one that’s talked about a whole bunch outside of certain circles. See, powerful spirits tend to have an affinity for certain elements, which means they have an easier time channelling and controlling that particular element.” The girl paused, taking a sip of her water before continuing. “Sometimes their cause of death can have a bearing on it, but not always. It’s also not a restriction of what elements a particular spirit can channel, it’s just whatever comes easiest to them. And from what I’ve heard, it sounds like you’ve got a lightning affinity.”

Danny considered that, picking at his meatloaf suspiciously. Maybe he should just start packing lunches like Angie did.

* * *

Leaves rustled in the wind as Danny floated through the woods, following the tall girl in front of him. He was supposed to be practicing so he could control his new ability, and after everyone on the team had gotten sick of being shocked Angie decided that their training session should be moved to the woods.

He grinned to himself, hurrying forwards and reaching out to touch her on the shoulder, but before he made contact she spoke.

“Zap me again, and I’ll finish the job, Danny. Nobody would find you, either.”

An emerald glance was tossed back at him, not glowing like his eyes were, but eerie and threatening nonetheless with the shadows falling around them.

“Okay.”

They continued in silence until they reached a clearing, at which point he was instructed to stand across from her.

“Alright. Hit me.”

Danny blinked at the instruction, cocking his head to the side slightly. He shifted his stance, curled one hand into a fist, and launched himself towards her.

Angie grabbed his arm, ignoring the shock it gave her, and threw him to the ground behind her.

“I meant with your lightning, idiot. But good form!”

“Oh.” He sat up, brushing leaves from his hair, before getting to his feet again. “I’m, uh, not actually sure how?”

Angie looked at him, furrowing her brows in thought. “Do you feel anything different than usual?”

He looked down at his gloved hands in contemplation. 

“Pretty sure I’m gonna have a bruise on my shoulder, but other than that not… really? I mean, I’m not tired, which is great.”

‘Not tired’ was the best way he could think to put it. He felt like he’d slammed a dozen energy drinks and could fight the sun if he wanted to. 

“Okay, new plan.”

All of a sudden he had a sword coming far too close for comfort, and immediately launched himself back out of reach. Angie came at him again, clearly pulling no punches. And it wasn’t like he could phase through the sword, he’d seen what she could do to ghosts with that thing.

Being on the defensive wasn’t his strong suit, especially when his opponent had fought ancient deities and come out on top. And he couldn’t just disarm her, either--she could summon and dispel the sword at will, so that was a useless endeavor.

When he reached the edge of the clearing, he realized that he had nowhere else to go--at some point, she’d put up a ward that prevented him from going any further. He hadn’t even noticed, and now he was cornered.

Panic surged through him and he flung his arm out to fire an ectoblast, hoping to at least distract her. But something felt different, and he didn’t get the familiar green burst of energy this time.

A crackling blue bolt of lightning shot from his hand, knocking Angie across the clearing until she hit a tree. Some of her hair had escaped her braid, frizzing around her head like a caricature of a halo.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” He asked, floating over to help her to her feet. She seemed fine, but he was still worried. He was a Protector, after all.

“Dude, that was awesome!” She cheered, trying in vain to shove her bangs back out of her face. After a bit she gave up, grinning wildly at him and looking like she’d been hit by lightning. Which, to be fair, she  _ had _ . 

“How was that supposed to help me control this?” Danny asked, landing softly on his feet once he’d assured himself that he hadn’t hurt her.

“Controlled discharge. Get rid of the buildup of energy, so now you can practice on your own without worrying about, well.” She gestured to the somewhat charred grass in the clearing. “ _ That _ happening.”

He mulled over her words, looking down at his hands as he did so. His gloves didn’t show any sign of damage like the rest of the clearing did, just as pristine as always. Concentrating, he tried to pull up the same feeling he’d had earlier, and was rewarded with a blue arc dancing between his palms.

“Huh. Neat!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious, Dan has a fire affinity and Ellie has an ice affinity.  
Comments keep me going!
> 
> The next piece will either be Ectober or (possibly!) the Dan redemption fic. I write things out of order but I will put the series in chronological order, for anyone worried.


End file.
